Bella Bellaire
by Vampgrl1
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, Bella got founded by a different species. Now she is a role model for thousands of girls and one of THEM. Then the Cullens come to town and see her...what will happen? Rated T for language.
1. The new Bella

**Well this idea hit me out of the blue so I had to do something with it and im like " Oh! What about fanfiction?!" so…here I am. Ok well I hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters but i do own Chloe, Sophia, Ethan, Anthony, and Richard.**

**BPOV**

This…can't…be…happening.

Edward can't leave me like this. I love him to much.

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I dreamed of someone picking me up and walking out of the woods…

**~*~*~*~20 years later~*~*~*~**

**EPOV**

Life…or should I say death…sucks.

Ever since I left Bella, everything has gone downhill.

I don't do anything. I stay in my room every second of the day except when I have to go hunting.

But about a week ago, the family finally got me to agree to go to New York for a family vacation so I could get my mind off of…her.

As soon as I got done, I slowly walked downstairs to where the family was.

Alice and Jasper were walking out the door with their luggage. I was riding with them so I walked out with them.

We all got into the cars and headed to New York.

Alice was constantly talking about how she was buy us all new wardrobes when we got there.

I tried my best to block her out but…well its Alice…you cant block her out.

Finally after 4 hours, we got there. We each had our own bedroom so I took my luggage to my room and plopped down on the bed. I stayed there for a while and then got up and went to go tell my family that I was going for a walk.

They all decided to go with me and so we left the hotel and started walking.

While we were walking, I looked up and what I saw made me stumble.

There on a billboard was…Bella.

She was smiling and promoting a perfume. It said Bella Bellaire. Wait…She changed her name?

My family had noticed I had stopped and looked over at where I was looking. I heard 5 gasps and 1 growl. The growl came from Rosalie probably because she was pissed that Bella was a star.

But everyone noticed the same thing…she hadn't aged.

She should be about 38 but she looks 18 still.

I looked back at my family. Esme had a look of pure joy on her face, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett had a look of shock on their faces, Alice looked ecstatic, and Rosalie was outraged.

I looked up at the billboard again and then kept walking. At least she was happy.

After everyone got over Bella on the billboard, we all went to the mall, mostly cause Alice was begging us to.

As we were walking to another shop, we heard girls screaming.

I looked over at a group of teenage girls that were crowded around a female with brown hair.

I walked a little closer to see if she was who I thought she was.

"OMG Bella! Your so amazing! I love your hit single, Here We Go Again!" one of the girls screamed.

All I needed now was to see or hear something about 'Bella Bellaire'.

Then I got the proof.

A teenage girl shoved out of the crowded and on a piece of paper it said:

_Never give up on your dreams, Bella Bellaire_

So its true...Bella is still alive. But there is still the question of how she is not aging.

All of a sudden an idea hit me...what if she is a vampire?

NO! That cant be it! I left her so she DIDNT become a vampire and so she WASNT in danger! NO NO NO!!!!

I growled and then headed back over to my family.

"Bella is over there," I said, pointing over to the group of girls.

"And...I think she's a vampire," I said.

"Really? I don't see how she is handling all those girls if she is one," Carlisle said.

"I don't know," I said.

We all walked away and continued on like nothing even happened.

**BPOV (After she got found in the forest)**

The next morning i sat up and instantly didn't recognize my surroundings.

The wall was a yellowish color. A desk ,with a computer on it, sat against the opposite was and the bed was in the corner.

I got up and headed over to the door. I opened the door and peeked out. There was a hallway with a bunch of other doors.

I went out and shut the door behind me.

I walked down the hallway to the left and came to two flights of stairs. One went up and the other went down. I decided to take the one that went down.

When i got to the bottom of that one, there was another hallway and another flight of stairs going down.

I went down the flight of stairs again and then came to a living room.

In the living room was 4 people. There was 2 boys and 2 girls.

The girl with brown hair looked back and smiled. She got up and walked over to me.

"Hi im Chloe," she said.

"Im Bella. Um may i ask where i am?" I asked.

"Your in our house," Chloe said.

"Y-your house?" I asked.

She giggled.

"Yes, our house."

"Ok so if you would, come sit down and then when our manager comes down, we will explain everything," Chloe said, sitting down by a blonde haired boy.

I went and sat down beside a blonde headed girl.

"Hi Bella, im Sophia."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

The blonde haired boy then introduced himself.

"Im Anthony," he said.

Another boy with brown hair introduced himself.

"Im Ethan."

After everyone had introduced themself, a man came down the stairs. He walked over to me and put his hand out.

"Im Richard, the manager. You must be Bella," he said.

I smiled. "Hi."

"Ok so Bella. What would you like to know?" Chloe asked.

"Well why am i here?"

"Your here because your different from other people, like us." she responded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We are shape shifters. We can change into our own different creature. And because of what we are, we never age." Anthony answered.

"Oh." was all i could get out.

I looked over at the manager and another question popped up.

"Well, why do you have a manager?"

"Because we are pop stars." Sophia answered.

"Oh." I said, once again.

"Yeah, well we need to go so why dont you go up and get some rest," Anthony said.

"Ok," I said.

I got up and headed up the stairs.

"Oh yeah! Your room is on the 3rd floor like Chloe's and Sophia's," Richard said.

"Thanks."

I headed up and as soon as my head hit the pillow, i passed out.

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me! Review please =)**

**Vampgrl1**


	2. Sophia's bday

**Ok well…here is the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters but i do own Chloe, Sophia, Ethan, Anthony, and Richard.**

**BPOV (back in present)**

Right now I was getting ready with Chloe and Sophia so that we all could go out to dinner.

Today was Sophia's birthday so we thought that it would be fun to go out to dinner to one of the most luxurious restaurants in the world.

Of course New York would have one so a few days ahead, Richard made reservations for six.

We were all wearing the exact same type of dress but different colors.

Sophia was wearing pink, Chloe was wearing silver, and I was wearing navy. **(Dresses on profile)**

Sophia's shoes were pink with a tiny opening at the end and were very high.

Chloe's shoes were silver and very open. Right in the middle in a line were a couple of fake diamonds.

My shoes were navy with little opening at the end too and were way shorter than anyone else. **(Shoes on profile)**

After we all got done getting dressed and doing our make-up and hair, we stepped out of the room with all the guys waiting for us.

Ethan and Anthony were both wearing a white suit with a black undershirt on under the coat. **(On profile)**

Richard was wearing a black suit. **(On profile)**

Anthony and Ethan both stepped up and Anthony offered his arm to Chloe and Ethan offered his arm to Sophia.

Both the girls took the guys arms and walked to the limo.

Richard then smiled sadly and offered me his arm.

"Will I do?" he asked.

I giggled.

"Yes," I said.

I took his arm and he lead me to the limo.

When we got to the limo I turned around and smiled.

"Thank you Richard," I said.

"No problem Bella," he responded.

I got in the car and then he climbed in after me.

Once we left, everyone got in a conversation but I preferred to stare out the window.

I let my mind wonder about how much had changed in the past 20 years.

Then I remembered something about today that caught my attention.

Today I had seen a family that looked exactly like the Cullen family.

I saw them today at the mall when I was in the middle of a group of teenage girls.

I quickly shrugged it off and forgot about it.

I will figure it out later. Right now…we were celebrating Sophia's birthday.

**EPOV**

Ever since I found out proof that Bella is still alive, I haven't been able to get her out of my mind.

The thought is like a irritating bug…it wont go away for to long before its back.

At the moment, I was trying to figure out exactly why Bella was still here.  
I just couldn't make any sense of it.

I finally got frustrated enough and went to Carlisle…maybe he can help me out.

I walked down the hall to Carlisle and Esme's room and knocked on their door.

"Come in," I heard Carlisle say.

I opened the door and went it.

Carlisle was on his computer doing something and apparently Esme was out somewhere.

"Carlisle, can you make any sense as to why Bella hasn't aged?" I asked.

"Well, ive been researching and I found out two different possible conclusions. The first one is that she's a vampire. And the second one is that she's a shape shifter…but the only way for her to be a shape shifter is for her to have been born with it," he said.

Hmm…well she couldn't be a vampire so that means that she had to be a shape shifter but that means that she had to have been born with it.

"Well…she obviously wasn't a vampire so…does that mean that she's a shape shifter?" I asked.

"Apparently yes."

"Also it says here that there are different kinds of shape shifters too," Carlisle said.

"What kinds?" I asked.

"Well…there's the pure bred and the half-blooded. The pure bred is where you can change into any animal that you like. The half-blooded is when you can only change into one certain species or animal."

"Ok. Thank you Carlisle for your help," I said, making my way out the door.

"No problem son," he said.

I walked out and shut the door.

I walked down to my room and went in.

So Bella was a shape shifter and she was either a pure bred or a half-blooded.

I just don't understand why all of a sudden she turns into one.

Why didn't she show it when we were together?

Maybe it triggers when your at a certain age or something…like with a werewolf.

I guess if I ever get the chance, I will ask her.

That is of course, if I get the chance.

**AN: Sooo…did you like it? I hope you loved it. Just review please!**

**  
Vampgrl1**


	3. The Meet

**Im so sorry! School has been a pain in the butt lately so I couldn't update. Also…in this chapter, I will be switching around on POV's. =) Well here it is.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Twilight characters but i do own Chloe, Sophia, Ethan, Anthony, and Richard.**

**BPOV**

Ugh my head hurts.

Last night we had stayed out and had A LOT of alcohol.

Yes, last night was very fun but paying the price of having a very bad hangover sucks.

Slowly, I crawled out of bed. I didn't rush because that would make my dizziness from my hangover even worse.

I wobbled my way to my door, opened it, and heading downstairs.

When I got downstairs, breakfast was prepared and everything was on the table ready to eat.

"Who fixed this?" I asked.

"Richard," Chloe replied, rubbing her forehead.

"How bad?" I asked.

"Ugh...very very badly. I am NEVER drinking that much again," she said.

I walked over to a chair and sat down.

Then I noticed that at every place, there was a small dish with two aspirins and a glass of water.

I quickly grabbed them and gulped them down.

"Richard is amazing," I said.

"Thank you," he replied as he walked in.

Then the others walked in.  
"I feel like im going to be sick," Ethan said.

"Me too," Sophia said.

Anthony laughed.

"That is what you guys get for drinking. If you would have been smart like me and hadn't have drank, you wouldn't been dealing with that," he said, sitting down at a place at the table.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well we wanted to have fun and not worry about anything else," I replied with a grin.

"You can also have fun without alcohol," he said.

My grin faded and he smirked.

"Ha," he said.

"Well you guys better get rid of your hangovers by tonight cause tonight you guys have a concert," Richard said, bringing over a pot of coffee and sitting down.

"Ugggggh. Don't remind me," Chloe said.

"Well to bad. Real quick im going to look up to see whos more popular and whoever is, they will go last. Whoever is least popular will go first," Richard said, walking to the computer.

I looked back at Sophia.

"So, did you have fun?" I asked.

"Of course! It was the most fun birthday that I have ever had!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled.

"Well, that's good." I said.

Richard walked back in the room.

"Ok…the most popular is Bella, second most popular is Anthony, third most popular is Sophia, fourth most popular is Chloe, and last is Ethan. So Ethan you will go first, Chloe will go second, Sophia will go third, Anthony will go fourth, and Bella, you will go last. Understood?" he said.

"Yea."

"Yep."

"Sure."

"Yes."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ok then I will call the stage place and tell them the order," Richard said, walking to the phone.

**EPOV**

Alice had been so excited about Bella being alive that she got us all tickets go to her concert and she got us backstage passes.

I tried to decline but Alice and Rosalie threatened to pull out the make-up kit on me if I didn't so I quickly agreed.

Right now we were all getting ready cause we had to leave in about 30 minutes.

I quickly grabbed navy blue, long sleeve shirt, some blue jeans, and some converse. **(Clothes on profile except shoes)**

I put them on and headed down stairs.

Everyone was already down there.

Emmett was wearing a white, short sleeve, button down shirt and some black jeans.

Jasper was wearing a black, short sleeve, button down shirt and some blue jeans.

Rosalie was wearing a red, V-neck, shiny dress with red heels that did a X shape at the bottom.

Alice wore a yellow strapless dress with yellow heels. **(All clothes on profile)**

I ran downstairs and stood there.

"Well…lets go," I said.

Everyone got into motion and we all headed out.

We were riding in Emmett's van so I got in the back and thought about what would happen when me and Bella met again.

**BPOV**

We were at the show and were backstage.

I found out that there were going to be some people with backstage passes tonight.

I was last so right now I was lounging around waiting for my turn.

Finally after what seemed like hours, they called my name

**(Italics is the announcers voice)**

_Well you just saw Anthony Bellaire. Now lets welcome the one and only, Bella Bellaire with her new single, Crazier!_

I walked out on stage and there were thousands of people cheering my name and holding signs.

I couldn't help but smile.

"How is everyone?" I asked.

Everyone cheered.

"Alright that's great. Ok how bout we kick this off?"  
Everyone cheered again and the music begun.

_I__'d never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you open the door there's so much more  
I never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like im falling  
and i'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
and I wanted to know how that would feel  
and you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like im falling  
and i'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier_

_ohhhhh_

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore orrrreee_

_You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like im falling  
and i'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
crazier crazier_

Everyone cheered and I bowed.

"Thank you! Have a good night everybody!"  
I bowed again and headed backstage.

I ran to the dressing rooms and changed into a black, V-neck, polo shirt, some white jeans, and a pair of black heels. **(Clothes on profile)**

I walked to the room where the people with the backstage passes were.

I opened the door and saw the people I never thought I would see again.

The Cullens.

**EPOV**

Bella had just finished her single 'Crazier'.

I wonder who that was about.

We walked to the door to backstage and showed them our passes.

They let us through and we got led to go to a room with couches, magazines, a mini fridge, and a coffee table.

All of us sat down and waiting.

It was long till I could hear Bella walked towards the door.

She opened the door and gasped.

She slowly walked in and shut the door behind her.

She looked over us carefully and then looked at the body guard.

It looked like she was thinking whether or not she should tell him to escort us out or not.

She looked back at us and forced a smile.

Alice jumped up and ran to hug her.

A wave of emotions flashed across her face. First surprise, then shock, then anger.

She pushed Alice off of her.

"Why are you here?" she asked us.

We all jumped at the venom in her voice.

"Because Bella…we missed you," Alice said.

She laughed.

"Yeah right," she said.

She looked over at the body guard.

"Dameon can you please leave me and the visitors alone please?" she asked, sweetly.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

He walked out and we were left alone.

"If you missed me then why did you leave me 20 years ago?" she asked, sudden sadness in her voice.

"For your safety," I said.

Bella looked over at me and all the madness disappeared.

"Can we just ask you some questions?" I asked.

She sighed.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Well…first off, how did this happen?" Jasper asked.

"Well, that night that Edward left me alone in the woods, my friends found me and brought me to their house. I then found out I was a shape shifter," she said.

When she mentioned me leaving her in the woods, everyone turned their heads toward me and glared.

"Are you pure bred or half-blooded?" I asked.

"Pure bred," she answered, with shock that I knew that in her voice.

"Prove it," Emmett said, some what serious.

She got up and walked over to the empty space in the room.

She looked at the door to make sure no one was going to come in and all of a sudden her body started moving and shaking.

Her form started shifting and suddenly she was a wolf.

Then in the next second she was a cat.

Then she was human again.

"There," she said.

So it was true.

**AN: Wow long chapter. **

**I got disappointed that I only got 2 review for 2 chapters so im not updating till I get at least 20 reviews. If it takes a month then so be it. I know you can do it though. I cant wait to see peoples response on this chapter. Sorry if I made you mad!**

**Song- Crazier by Taylor Swift.**

**  
Vampgrl1**


	4. Pucker Up

**Ok well the story finally got 20 reviews so here is the next chapter like I promised.**

**Also, I got most yeses for Bella and Edward being together. Ok…here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: Random man: Congratulations! You own Twilight!**

**Me: Really?!**

**Random man: No**

**So there you have it. I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

As the Cullen's asked questions, I would answer.

I was really shocked though when Edward asked me whether or not I was a pure bred or half-blooded.

I had no idea that they knew about that.

Next thing we knew, my manager came in and told us that it was time to go.

They stood up and walked over to where we were.

"Well Bella, it was nice seeing you again and I hope we can do this again," Edward said, coming in for a hug.

I backed up one step and held out my hand.

"Im still mad at you about leaving me. But I hope we can see each other again," I said, giving a small smile.

He smile dropped into a sad look but gave a sad smile and unwillingly put his hand out and shook my hand.

Alice came next and she practically attacked me by giving me a hug.

"Bella im going to miss you so much! We HAVE to stay in touch. I don't want to lose you again," she said, giving me a sad look. But quickly that look wiped off her face and she smiled.

"Bye Bella!"

"Bye Bella, nice seeing you again," Jasper said. He smiled and followed Alice out the door.

Emmett walked up to me and pulled me in to a bear hug.

"BELLA I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE. I WANNA PLAY HUMAN GAMES AGAIN!" Emmett whined/screamed.

Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"Emmett let her down. You'll probably see her again. Sheesh," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

He let me down and kissed me on the cheek.

Rosalie walked up to me and smiled.

"It was nice seeing you again, Bella. Even though it may shock you, but I missed you too. You brought something into our family that changed us all. Edward most of all," she said.

She smiled again and gave me a small hug.

"Bye Bella," she said.

She grabbed Emmett's hand and walked out the door.

I turned around to head back to my dressing room when I heard running footsteps behind me.

I turned around just in time to see Edward right in front of me and then I felt his lips on mine.

At first they were slow and gentle, then it turned into a passionate kiss.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

I was to shocked to push back.

The kiss lasted about a minute and then he pulled away. He smiled and then walked out the door.

I put my fingers to my lips.

Maybe he does still love me.

**EPOV**

Slowly I walked back to my family.

My whole family smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh don't play that game. We know what you just did," Rosalie said, smiling.

"Oh…heh," I said.

They all smirked again and kept walking. I followed behind to the car.

We drove back to the hotel and were greeted by Carlisle and Esme.

Then they both smirked.

"How was the concert?" Esme asked.

"Amazing. Bella is such a good singer."

"How was the kiss, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Wha-," I stammered.

"Alice called and told us that she had a vision of you going back into the room and kissing Bella," Esme explained.

I glared at Alice.

She giggled.

"It was great," I murmured.

Carlisle looked at me seriously.

"Did you find out whether or not she's a pure blood or half-blooded?" He asked.

"She's a pure blooded."

"Hmm…" he said, walking off to his room probably to do some research.

I chuckled.

"Alright well lets all go to our rooms so no one gets suspicious," Alice said.

We all agreed and went to our rooms.

I put my iPod headphones in my ears and started listening to music.

**BPOV**

After Edward kissed me, I went and met up with Sophia, Ethan, Anthony, and Chloe.

We all decided to go back to the house and get some rest and then tomorrow we would go out and do some shopping.

We all got into the limo and headed off.

When we got to the house, I went up to my room and checked my personal email.

I had one from David Archuleta.

I opened it and it read:

_Hey Bella,_

_I just wanted to know if you wanted to do a duet with me? Please respond soon. Thanks!_

_David_

I pushed reply and responded:

_Hey David,_

_Yeah sure, I'd love to do a duet with you. What song would we be doing? Send me the lyrics if you could so that I could learn them. Also, send me a date that you want to do it. Anytime is good for me. _

_Bells_

I pushed send and signed out. I then sighed into my fan email account and had two hundred emails. I sighed and propped my chin on my hand and scrolled through, randomly picking one and responding.

After I finished, I stretched and put on pjs.

I crawled into bed and went to sleep.

**AN: Ok well I hope you enjoyed it. Hmm lets see…I think im going to ask for 35 reviews. I know you guys can do it! But hey…at least it isn't like 50 or 40. =) **

**Vampgrl1**


	5. The Encounter of Truth

**Ok well, its taking forever for 35 reviews to come and im bored so im going to go ahead and update.**

**Also, a shout-out goes out to Katoo for being such an enthusiastic reader. ******

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Twilight.**

**BPOV**

The next morning, I woke up and got ready.

Today we were all going shopping for the concert this weekend. Again

I went to my closet and got a pair of jeans, a purple flannel blouse, and a pair of white high heels which by the way Sophia was making me wear. **(Blouse and heels on profile)**

As soon as I got down getting ready, I went downstairs and found Chloe and Ethan sitting on the couch waiting for the rest of us.

I went and sat down next to Chloe and propped my chin on my hand.

"What's with the down look?" asked Chloe.

I looked up at her.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter," I said.

"Bella you have 5 seconds to tell me otherwise I will bring out the 'bag'" she said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

I sighed.

"Fine. Its just that its sorta of getting old being the 5 wheel," I said.

A look of confusion came across her face.

"What do you mean by '5 wheel'?" she asked.

"Well, your with Anthony and Sophia is with Ethan and well…im with no one"

"Ooooh I get it. You want a boyfriend," she said.

"I guess you could say that"

"Well, I know you'll find your right guy someday soon," she said, giving me a smile.

I gave a weak smile back and walked out to the limo to wait on the others.

After 10 minutes, everyone walked outside.

We got in to the limo and went off to the mall.

EPOV

I sighed.

I should have been expecting Alice to drag us to the mall today.

She practically lives for shopping.

I don't think that she can go one day without buying something.

It doesn't matter what it is either.

I sighed again and slowly made my way down to the lobby.

I didn't want to get there any sooner than I had to be.

All of a sudden, I felt to small hands on my back pushing me to the car.

"Hurry up slow poke! I've been waiting for two minutes. What took you so long?!" Alice exclaimed.

"So what? Two minutes, big deal." I said.

She huffed and got in the car.

I got in and stared out the window.

I wish I could see Bella again. I've been trying to convince myself all night and morning to tell her how I still feel about her and that when I left her, I was only meaning to protect her.

I didn't know that she would be found by ANOTHER species of creatures.

Then again, I should have expected it considering that she's a danger magnet.

Finally, we got to the mall and we all unloaded.

We went straight to the closest sale of course.

Then I heard it.

It was the sound of a ringing bell. It was Bella's laugh.

I whipped my head towards the sound and saw her. She was surrounded by two girls, two boys, a man, and a few body-guards.

Then, almost like she knew I was looking at her, she turned her head in my direction and we locked eyes.

She gasped.

"Edward," she said in a whisper.

"Bella? Are you ok? Why did you say 'Edward'?" one girl asked.

"Bella? Bella? BELLA!" the other girl said. She reminded me of Alice with her perky and loud mood.

Bella snapped her head toward them and smiled.

"Im fine," she said. "Im just going to go look at something I saw at a store real quick."

She left her group and walked to me.

**BPOV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Alice made us come on one of her everyday shopping trips," he explained.

I tried hard to fight a smile.

"Thought so"

"Listen Bella, can I talk to you? Its important," he said.

"…sure," I said, hesitant.

We walked over to a seluded place.

"Ok Bella, I know you don't like my family because we left you but you shouldn't be mad at them. I was the one that hurt you by saying all the things that I did. They have no idea what I said to you that day in the woods. They think that your just mad over us leaving, not about what I said. And about what I said, none of it was true. Bella I lied. I never stopped loving you. I still do and I want another chance with you," he said.

My eyes widened up and I let in a small breath.

"Wait…so…you still love me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes"

Then a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Bella why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because ive believed for 20 years that you didn't love me and now I find out that you did and...I dont know what to do," I said.

"Bella, just give me another chance. I'll prove to you that I still love you and that I always will," he said.

"No Edward. I cant. I wont. But i want to know..why did you do that? Why did you hurt me like that even though you didn't have to?" I asked, in a small, sad voice.

"To protect you. I thought that with me being around, you were in danger. Like the incident with Jasper and that incident with James. If I wasn't around you, that wouldn't have happened." he said.

"That doesn't matter. Im a danger magnet. Those things probably would have happened anyways but with different situations," I said.

He chuckled.

"True"

"Bella?"

"What Edward?"

"Will you give me another chance?" he asked.

"Edward I will never forgive you. I dont think that I can take it if you leave me again. I went through enough hell after you left the first time. I dont know what i'd do if you left again," I said.

"Please Bella. Please. I swear I wont ever do that again. I will never, ever leave you again. Just please...give me another chance," he begged.

"Edward please understand this...I will NEVER forgive you. You put a hole it my heart that will probably never heal."

"I understand that but at least give me another chance. You dont have to forgive me now but at least let me try. I will apologize everyday, every hour if i need to just to get your forgiveness. I dont care how long it takes cause I have forever," he said.

I then realized that he could never be replaced. He would always have one special place in my heart that no other man, no other person could have. He was the only one that could make me feel the way i felt around him and I knew that.

I sighed.

"So...is that a yes? Are you giving me another chance?"

I nodded.

His face lit up and he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Bella thank you! I promise that I will never leave you again!"

I sighed.

"Okay," I said.

He pulled backa and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you," he said.

I smiled.

"I love you too"

**AN: Ok so hows the new chapter? Is that better or is it STILL to fast? In my opinion, I think its good now but im not the readers...so give me your opinions!**

**Vampgrl1**


	6. Why didn't you tell me earlier!

**Wow, its been a while since I've updated and im realllllly sorry about that. I have been dealing with school and plus I released my sequel to Forever Unknown and aslo a new story called 100 Years Early. It has to do with Inuyasha the manga series....so yeah. Disclaimer: -sigh- If I actually have to write disclaimer, I shouldn't have to say anything. BPOV**

After I had told Edward I forgave him, Alice ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. Then Emmett of course.

I laughed a little bit.

Then I looked over to all my friends and they all were giving us weird and questioning looks.

I waved my hand and ushered them over.

Once they got over, I introduced them to the Cullens and vise-versa.

"This is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward," I said.

They shook hands and waved hi to each other.

"Hi, Im Sophia!"

"Im Chloe."

"Ethan."

"Anthony."

"And this is our manager, Richard." I said.

After the introductions were over, we all decided to head over to our house to hang out.

Since the Cullens had brought their own car, they just followed our limo over.

After we got there, Chloe, Ethan, Sophia, Anthony, and I decided to make something for lunch since we were all starving.

"Would any of you like something to eat or drink?" Richard asked.

Carlisle smiled.

"No thank you," he said.

Richard smiled and then headed upstairs probably to go do some paper-work.

Quickly we all made us some sandwichs and ate them.

We then went in to the living room where the Cullens were and sat down.

I decided to go ahead and tell my family what the Cullens were.

I looked to them and began.

"Um guys?" They looked at me. "Ok well first off...the Cullens are vampires."

After I said the word 'vampire' all of their eyes bulged.

"V-vampire?" Sophia said.

I looked at her.

"Yeah. Vampire. Why?" I asked. A worried expression came across my face as they all had a panicked look on their face.

"Well, the problem is, is that Ethan can shape-shifter into the dog breed. And that includes werewolf."

I widened my eyes and looked at Ethan.

Sure enough he looked like he was going to explode. Chloe, Anthony, and Sophia stepped back but I just stood there.

"Bella! Move!" Chloe yelled. I ignored her. Why didn't they tell me this before?

"Bella! Bella! MOVE!" Anthony yelled.

Edward jumped up, grabbed me, and pulled me out of the way just in time.

Ethan then exploded in to a huge werewolf.

Ethan looked at me and I saw a look of guilt in his eyes.

I smiled at him and walked up to him.

"It's alright Ethan...but you should have told me beforehand. If I knew, I wouldnt have brought them here," I said.

Slowly, he began to gain human features till finally he stood there fully human.

He looked down at himself and blushed.

We all turned around and heard him run up to his room to put some clothes on.

Sophia sighed in relief.

"Well, at least he didn't hurt anyone. But Bella you came close to getting hurt. You should be more careful next time," Sophia said.

I giggled.

"Apparently you don't know me well because I'm a danger magnet. I always end up finding myself in a situation of trouble," I said.

Everyone laughed.

**AN: Sorry about not updating. Stupid school. But I'm updating now! Ok so if you like the chapter then please review. Lets see...I think I'm going to ask for 35-40 reviews. If by Jan. 11****th**** I don't have at least 35 then I will wait till Jan. 18****th****. If I STILL don't have 35 reviews, then I just wont update till the Summer. But if by Jan. 11****th ****or 18****th**** I have 40 reviews, I'm defiantly updating. **


	7. Performance

**Im sooooo sorry that you always have to wait so long for me to update. But im working on 5 stories, plus school, plus im moving, so….very busy life at the moment. Plus im dealing with a load of drama with my three best friends. Well anyways, I'll carry on with the story now.**

**Disclaimer: **** look there. That should show that I don't own anything than my own characters.**

**BPOV  
**We all continued hanging out for the rest of the evening and throughout the night.  
One more awesome thing about shape shifters is that we don't have to get as much sleep as regular people do. We do need sleep but maybe like a hour or so. But if we get anymore than that, its just a refreshing sensation and we also get _really_ hyper. So we just all stayed up all night and enjoyed each others company.

It was sort of funny to because the way it basically worked was that each one of my friends found a Cullen and just hooked with them. Sophia hooked with Alice and they talked about shopping and stuff, Chloe hooked with Esme and Rosalie and they talked about various things, Ethan hooked with Emmett and Jasper and they disappeared to go play with Ethan's game system, Anthony hooked with Carlisle, and of course me and Edward had our alone time.

While everyone was busy, me and Edward went up to the roof and caught up on the last 20 years.  
"So Bella, why were you not a shape shifter while you were in Forks? And what caused to you become one so suddenly?" he asked.

"Well, everyone who is a shape shifter was born with it. But the only way you can convert to one is if something devastating happens in your life, or you reach a certain age. It just so happens that when I reached the certain age, a devastating event occurred."

When I said this, Edwards head hung low. He knew what devastating event I was talking about. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up. I smiled and he gave a small, sad smile back.

"Don't worry about it. If you hadn't have done that, I would have never met any of my current friends and I wouldn't have learned from my experiences. Im not saying I forgive you because that was a very heartbreaking time for me but im not saying that im upset anymore either. Which reminds me, I need to go ask my friends something that I haven't thought of till now."

I got up and began walking towards the door. I heard Edward's footsteps behind me and then headed down stairs.

"EVERYONE! MEET ME DOWN IN THE LIVING ROOM! ASAP!" I yelled throughout the house.

I went down into the living room and sat down to wait. Shortly after, I heard a bunch of footsteps coming down the stairs and then everyone appeared.  
Well all sat down and everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Ok well while me and Edward were talking, I said something that brought up a question that never occurred to me before. Lets just say that Edward hadn't have left me that night and I wasn't in the woods. How would you have gotten to me and told me all about this?" I asked.

Richard looked thoughtful for a moment so obviously he was the one that was going to answer my question. We all looked at him and waited patiently. He then looked at me.

"Well we probably would have came to your doorstep and asked if we could talk to you after you had made the change. We couldn't go to you before the change because you would have never had believed us. We had to let you experience it first. But the way that it worked out, the only option was to take you and then explain it to you after you woke up. We couldn't keep you in the dark for about a week or two because then you would have thought the worst about us. But surprisingly you didn't react bad at all. You were calm through the whole process."

He smiled and I nodded.

"OK. Thanks," I said.

After that, us shape shifters decided to turn in. We all had a really busy day and were feeling sort of drowsy. So the Cullens just went up to the own rooms and just hung out except for Edward. Edward came with me to my room and laid beside me while I dosed out.

The next morning, I woke up and was met with Edward's angelic face staring at me.

"Good morning," I said, smiling. He smiled.

"Morning. How was your sleep?" he asked. I was thoughtful for a moment.

"Refreshing," I said.  
He laughed and got up. I slowly got up myself and got dressed really quickly. We both then headed downstairs and found that the rest of the house was up and moving.

Everyone was dressed in their concert performing outfits. After we all had made sure that we had everything we all loaded into the limo. We headed towards the stadium and had a silent car ride. It was awkward. It was comfortable and peaceful.

Once we arrived, the Cullens went backstage while we went to go and get our hair and make-up done. We all came back started up a conversation. Just then, Richard walked by.

"Oh! Richard, you never told us the order that were going in," Sophia said.

He thought for a moment and then began shuffling through the papers that he was holding in his hands.

"Ah! Umm…it will be Bella, Ethan, Chloe, Sophia, and then Anthony. It's not by popularity, it's just at random." He then walked away and we turned back to the group.

I smiled. "Well at least I can finish and then come hang out with you," I said to Edward.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yep." He said.

We all continued the conversation until the host **(or whatever their called)** went on stage and hyped up the crowd. When he announced my name, I went out and performed my song:

_Oh-Oh Oh-Oh OooOooh... Oh-Oh Oh-Oh  
Oh-Oh Oh-Oh OooOooh... Oh-Oh Oh-Oh_

You walk and talk like you're some new sensation  
You move in circles you don't need an invitation  
You spent your money You can't get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction.

It won't be long my darlin'  
Pick up the phone nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby?  
All of the ones supposed to be there for...

You, when you're falling down, the worlds starts spinnin''round  
You, when you're falling down, no it's not all about  
You, when you're falling down, you know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down.

(Falling down, you're falling down, falling down.)

What's out of place when you look into the mirror?  
The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer  
Your eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic  
You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic.

It won't be long my darlin'  
Pick up the phone nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby?  
All of the ones supposed to be there for...

You, when you're falling down, the worlds starts spinnin' 'round  
You, when you're falling down, now it's not all about  
You, when you're falling down, you know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down

Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at you  
Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash you  
Smile for the camera, (camera, camera)  
Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch ya?  
Uuuuuh, oooooooh, uuuuh  
You (you)

You, when you're falling down, the worlds starts spinnin' 'round  
You, when you're falling down, now it's not all about  
You, when you're falling down, you know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down

Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at you  
Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash you

After I finished, I ran of stage and then Ethan ran on. While everyone else was performing, I hung out with Edward and we talked.

After everyone was done performing, we signed a few autographs and then headed back home to hang out some more and party.

**AN: Ok! Heres another chapter! Enjoy and PLEASE review! **

**Vampgrl1**


	8. Charity Concert and Group Performance

**Ugh my head hurts so much right now because I have a HUGE migraine. But I knew that I needed to update all my stories badly, so I'm dealing with it and I'm updating. :D**

**So here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV  
**On the way home, everyone went off into the separate couples in the limo and sweet-talked and did their own little coupled things.

Edward kept giving me gentle, sweet kisses on my forehead and then he'd start quietly start murmuring in my ear and then continue on. I would giggle every so often too.

When we got back to the house, we all piled out and went straight for the living room. We all sat around on different spots, waiting on Richard to give us our 'tips' for our next performance.

Richard walked in and sat in his big, black, comfy chair. He was looking over a couple of sheets of paper mumbling to himself. Sophia, Ethan, Anthony, Chloe, and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes and giggled.

Richard looked up and gave us a stern look.

"Now you guys know that we have to do this after every performance. If I don't give you guys the ratings and the reviews then how will you get better? Hmm? That's what I thought now hush and let me tell you," he said. We all rolled our eyes again but paid attention.

"Now, Bella they gave you a 9.7 and the reviews were fantastic. Congrats. Ethan, they gave you a 6.9 and the reviews were okay. Sophia, they gave you a 7.5 and the reviews were pretty good. Chloe, they gave you an 8.4 and the reviews were impressive. And Anthony, they gave you a 9.6 and the reviews were also fantastic. I'm proud of you guys. Ethan and Sophia, maybe you should work a little harder next time." He gave us all a nod and went up the stairs.

Sophia and Ethan frowned.

"Hmm well that sucks. Oh well, we'll just try harder next time, right babe?" Ethan said.

Sophia nodded and smiled.

"Of course."

Alice looked at Sophia and smiled.

"You guys were great." Alice said. They all smiled and then they got up and walked to the kitchen, probably to get some alcohol.

" I can't believe that we hadn't heard of you guys before." Alice said, looking thoughtful.

Rose looked at Alice and gave her a surprised look.

"You seriously have never heard of them before? I know all their songs. But I just didn't know exactly who was in the band. All I knew was the name of the group. Which was The Bellaires. So when we first saw Bella on that poster board and I saw her name was Bella Bellaire, it clicked in my mind." Rose thought about something for a second and then spoke up again.  
"Okay, Alice remember that one song that you really like? Hmm what was it..? Ah! It was called, 'Rude Boy' by Chloe Bellaire." Alice nodded and looked thoughtful. Then she got a look of recognition on her face.

"Oh yeah! I LOVED that song for a few months. That was seriously Chloe? Ha that's so cool." Alice said.

"Ethan sang the song 'Break Your Heart'. Remember that one?" Rose asked.

"Are you serious? He sung that? Oh my. He's really good." Alice said.

I laughed and shook my head.

"It looks like we sung a lot of songs that you like. You just never knew it was us." I said. I shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm beat and plus we have charity concert tomorrow," Sophia said. My family nodded and murmured agreements. We all started heading upstairs. I looked back and Edward was right behind me. The rest of the Cullens were heading to the game room.

I smiled back at Edward and continued up to my room. He smiled back and grabbed my hand. I blushed but kept on walked.

I walked into my room once we got there and quickly changed into my pjs while Edward was turned around. We laid down and I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, we all woke up quite early because we had to be at the charity concert pretty early. Sophia, Chloe, and I quickly threw on dresses that came thigh length. Sophia's was pink, Chloe's was red, and mine was blue. The guys just wore jeans and different colored polo shirts.

We quickly loaded into the limo and left for the limo.

When we got there, they told us that we would be performing in alphabetical order and then we would perform a song as a group. So that means that Anthony went first, I went second, Chloe went third, Ethan went fourth, and Sophia went last.

Anthony ran out onto the stage and hyped up the crowd. Then he jumped into his song;

_Now listen to me baby  
Before I love and leave you  
They call me heart breaker  
I don't wanna deceive you_

_If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I'm might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby, from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_There's no point trying to hide it  
No point trying to evade it  
I know I got a problem  
Problem with misbehavin'_

_If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold  
Like a big bad wolf, I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone  
If you fall for me, I'm only gonna tear you apart  
Told you from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

The crowd roaring with applause. He ran backstage and I ran onstage. I then started my song;

_Round and Round (x4)_

_You see me standing there  
And act like you dont know me  
But last night you were calling me  
Saying you want me  
Oh why you always make me feel  
Like I'm the one thats crazy  
You feel my heart racing  
My-my heart racing_

_Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say_

_We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We're going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause im getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
and round_

_You tried to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always told me lies  
I cried out all my tears  
I pushed my feelings to the side  
But then you bring them back  
B-bring them back  
Now you got me singing_

_Boy,I need you here with me  
We cant go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say_

_We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We're going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause im getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
and round_

_Love me or Love me not  
Im staring at the clock  
I pick them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop  
Love me or Love me not  
Im staring at the clock  
I pick them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop_

_Boy,I need you here with me  
We cant go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say_

_We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We're going_

_Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause im getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
and round_

I smiled, bowed, and then left the stage. Chloe quickly replaced my spot and started her song;

_Come here, rude boy, boy; can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy; is you big enough?  
Take it, take it baby, baby  
Take it, take it; love me, love me  
[x2]_

_Tonight I'ma let you be the captain  
Tonight I'ma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight I'ma let you be a rider  
Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up babe  
Tonight I'ma let it be fire  
Tonight I'ma let you take me higher  
Tonight, baby, we could get it on, yeah, we could get it on, yeah_

_Do you like it?  
Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want  
Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom  
What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want  
Nah nah-ah_

_[Chorus]  
Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me  
[x2]_

_Tonight I'ma give it to ya harder  
Tonight I'ma turn ya body out  
Relax; let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it I need it and I'ma put it down  
Buckle up; I'ma give it to ya stronger  
Hands up; we could go a little longer  
Tonight I'ma get a little crazy, get a little crazy, baby_

_Like it?  
Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want  
Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom  
What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want  
Nah nah-ah_

_[Chorus]  
Come here, rude boy, boy can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy is your big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me  
[x2]_

_I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking, no, no  
I like when you tell me 'kiss you there'  
I like when you tell me 'move it there'  
So giddy-up; time to get it up: you say you a rude boy: show me what you got now  
Come here right now_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me_

_[Chorus]  
Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me  
[x2_]

Chloe finished and then laughed when a couple of teenage boys threw flowers at her. She quickly left the stage after grabbing the flowers. Then Ethan took her place and jumped into his song;

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go off, you will understand_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain_

_I know, I know that you're wounded  
You know, you know that I'm here to save you  
You know, you know I'm always here for you  
I know, I know that you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

He finished and then smirked at the front row of teenage girls that were squealing. He ran off stage and passed the mike to Sophia. He quickly gave her a kiss and then she ran onstage to begin her song;

_You had me to get her.  
And here, I thought it was me.  
I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies.  
It's all said and all done.  
I gave it all for the long run.  
Can she say the same thing?  
I guess this is good-bye and good luck.  
(I can't be what you want me to be.)_

_Chorus_

_I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am._

_No, no._

_Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend.  
But it wasn't the best friend that you know I thought you meant and  
I used to assented, I didn't know I could be free.  
But I am, and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me.  
(I don't even want to be her.)_

_Chorus_

_I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am._

_I thank you for this hopeless war  
Cause through the pain now I am stronger than before.  
Now I'm more.  
I don't need you anymore.  
I'm sorry.  
(Listen close I won't say this again.)_

_Chorus_

_I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am._

_I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it isn't like it was.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize,  
Why should I apologize,  
No, I won't apologize for who I am_

She giggled and blushed and then looked back at us as we all walked out onstage. We all got in our positions and waited for the music to start;

_Drums!_

_Little guitar please!_

_1,2,3,4_

_**Bella**_

_I hope your ready for the time of your life_

_Just look at me i'll put a glim in your eye_

_Buckle Up im gonna take you for a ride_

_**Sophia**_

_Let's go we got you going get in the vibe_

_Everybody put your hands to your skies_

_Buckle Up I'm gonna take you take you high_

_**All**_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_

_La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock_

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top_

_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock_

_Rock it, rock it, rock it dance till we drop_

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_Okay now, are you ready?_

_One, two one, two, three, four_

_**Chloe**_

_Showstoppin' when I step in the place_

_Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay_

_Get on board_

_Come on; let's ride the wave_

_**Bella**_

_Let's go, let's go we just do what we do_

_Watch me break and pop I'll blast it for you_

_You wanna rock like us? Cause we're never second place_

_(You ready?)_

_**All**_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_

_La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock_

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top_

_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock_

_Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop_

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_Okay now, are you ready?_

_Come on_

_One, two_

_One, two, three_

_**Ethan & Anthony**_

_The-the-the-there is no competition_

_That's why we're in the number one position_

_Your crew can't hang with us_

_Man, we're too dangerous_

_Ain't got the style or the stamina_

_Just doin' my thing_

_Get hooked on my swing_

_Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass_

_Makin' all the girls sing_

_Yeah, we make the bells ring_

_(It's on, it's on)_

_Drums_

_Yeah_

_A little guitar, please_

_One, two, three, four_

_**All**_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_

_La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock_

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_Show me_

_Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top_

_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock_

_Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop_

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_

_(What you got)_

_La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock_

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top_

_(Over the top)_

_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock_

_Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop_

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_One, two_

_One, two, three, four_

_It's on! _

After we finished, the whole crowd went WILD and we got a lot of roses and teddy bears and a whole bunch of other stuff thrown onto the stage. We all bowed, and then headed home.

**AN: I know that most of the chapter was songs but I wanted the rest of the group to get a chance to sing a song so I made it happen… cause you know I am the writer and all of this story. –cough- Anyways. I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**

**Songs:**

**Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz**

**Round and Round by Selena Gomez**

**Rude Boy by Rihanna**

**Pain by Three Days Grace**

**I Won't Apologize by Selena Gomez**

**It's On by Camp Rock 2 Cast**

**(I use these kind of songs because I think that most of my readers will at least have heard of them. You don't have to like them. Heck I don't even like some of the songs. But I pick them because I think that the readers will have at least heard of them.)**


	9. New Visitors and Bad News

**Aaah I'm so sorry. Like I said in my story 'A Crying Heart', fanfiction hasn't been letting me get on lately. I won't let me push the login button. That's why I'm using a friend's computer. Anyways, ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: Well considering Twilight is a hit movie franchise and I'm not famous, it's sort of obvious I don't own it. Doh.**

**BPOV**

The whole ride home, I was steadily dozing on Edward's shoulder. And then it happened.

All of a sudden the car stopped and everyone flew forward. Of course, Edward being who he is, immeadiantly threw himself in between me and anything that might hit me.

As soon as the car had completely come to a halt and we were all calm, we slowly unloaded the car. The scene before us took a few moments to comprehend.

There stood Jake and the rest of the Quilette pack. And lets just say none looked to happy to see that I still looked 18.

As soon as Jake looked at me and realized that I still looked the same age as when he last saw me, he turned to Edward and started shaking. No more than the shaking started, it stopped and he was a werewolf.

I quickly took a step in front of Edward and shape-shifted into a werewolf. Jake took a step back and became puzzled.

He stepped behind the hood of the limo and shifted back to human as did I.

"B-Bella? H-How did you do that? You're a vampire! That's not possible!" screamed Jake.

I smirked. "If you had waited just a minute for me to explain, I would have told you that I'm not a vampire. I'm a full bred shape-shifter. When I turned 18 and Edward left me, the shape-shifter came to life in me and then my family found me. Meet Richard, Anthony, Chloe, Sophia, and Ethan. Everyone, meet Jake and his pack."

Jake waved slightly and then turned his attention back to me.

"Bella, I have bad news. I came here expecting you to be 38 by now so you may have to plan this a little different on how you're going to approach it but you need to know. Um, Charlie… is in the hospital. The other night he had a heart attack and luckily me and Billy were there visiting so we rushed him to the hospital. When we got there and the doctors had checked him out and had ran some tests, they came back and said that he was lucky that the heart attack hadn't killed him and that the next one just might. So I thought I should at least come and tell you so that maybe you can say goodbye if it does happen."

By the time Jake had finished his story, I was kneeling on the ground having a hard time breathing. I glanced up at my family and I knew what I had to do. They would understand.

I slowly stood up, took a deep breath, and faced my family.

"I'm going to Forks. I know I'm not supposed to show people that I'm not aging but this is my dad that we're talking about. I can't just stand around and let him die without him knowing I still love him and without me saying my final goodbye."

Richard stepped up and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Of course we understand, Bella. As soon as we get home, we will buy you plane tickets and rent you a car for when you get to Forks."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Richard. Thank you so much for understanding."

He smiled and then we all slowly loaded into the limo, the pack included although The Cullens were complaining the whole time about the dog scent and the pack were complaining about the Cullens scent.

It was quite hilarious watching everyone trying to get out of the car at the exact same moment but the only smart ones that remembered that there were other doors to get out of the car was my family. The Cullens and the pack was to worried about wanting to get out of the car that they didn't even think about other possible exits. My family and I were laughing about that for a while.

Once we had all managed to maneuver ourselves into the house, Richard immediately went to the computer and went to the Continental Airlines website. For a second he hesitated, glanced back at me and Edward, and then turned back to the computer. He printed out the ticket, grabbed it off the printer, and made his way over.

He looked up from the ticket…wait, tickets?...and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Well I figured that since you and Edward has just recently reconnected, you would want him to come with you to Forks so I took the liberty of also purchasing him an airline ticket."

I smiled a huge grin. "Ah, thank you so much!," I basically screamed. I ran to Richard and gave him a hug.

He chuckled and stepped back. "No problem, dear."

I laughed and nodded.

"Well I guess I better go pack. When does the plane leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 10AM," Richard said, and then turned to go into the kitchen.

Me and Edward made our way up the stairs and to my room. Edward closed the door and went to my closet to retrieve my suitcase. I began pulling different sets of clothes out of my drawers and setting them into neat piles on my bed.

Once he had the suitcase set up on my bed, he began packing my clothes while I was still getting clothes out of different places.

Finally, mine and Edward's suitcases were packed and set by the front door. The only things that weren't packed were the things that we (well technically me) would need in the morning like my toothbrush and hair comb. We also had a change of clothes set out for us to change into in the morning.

After seeming like forever, Edward and I were able to lay down in my bed and I was able to have a good night sleep. If that's what you want to call it, considering how my dreams were constantly interrupted with the thoughts of Charlie passing away before I could arrive in Forks.

At about 3AM, I woke up in tears and was immediately met by Edward holding me, combing my hair back, and whispering soothing things in my ears..

It was a relief when the sobs and hiccups quit. By that time though, it was time for us to get dressed and load up in the limo.

Everyone was standing by the door when we came down, ready to tell us goodbye. I smiled, waved, said goodbye; all the things I was expected to do normally. Normal wouldn't even compare to how I felt right now though but I at least had to act like it. I didn't want everyone to fuss over me and tell me to cancel the trip. So, instead, I kept my mask of normality on and dealt with it.

The trip to the airport, the check-in, and security all passed by in a blur. I don't even know when we boarded the plane. All I had on my mind was my father and how pressed for time we were, because who knows when that next heart attack would hit.  
After what seemed like forever, we were retrieving our luggage from the baggage claim and we're going to find our rental car. Just like old times, Edward drove about 100mph over the speed limit but just this once I wasn't going to criticize him for it.  
At exactly 12:00pm we arrived at the hospital and made our way to the receptionist desk.

"Hello sir and ma'am, what may I do for you?" the woman asked. I also noticed her eye-balling Edward.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me but I'm the one you need to be talking to. Don't ogle my husband. Thank you," I said, ending with a sweet smile.

She got a guilty look and nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Now what may I do for you?"

"I need you to tell me what room number Charlie Swan is in," I said as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

She quickly turned her head towards her computer, typed a few things, and then nodded.

"He's in room B147, right down this hall to the left," she said.

I nodded. "Thank you."

Edward and I made our way down to the room and I stopped outside the door.

"Bella? What's wrong? Don't you want to come see him?" Edward asked.

I looked up and Edward and shook my head.

"Edward, what if he freaks about me still looking 18? I should look about 38 right about now but I don't! Edward I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed.

He smiled and chuckled.

"Bella, he may be surprised but he will still love you no matter what. Now can we please go see him now? I bet he misses you just as much as you missed him."

I nodded and we stepped into the room.

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry I took sooooooooo long. :/ I know you guys are more than likely very upset at me but at least I didn't forget about my stories! Right? –sigh- Oh well. I will try my hardest to update them more often **


End file.
